


The Hard Right

by Lady_Ley



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Vows, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, no adultry, protective katsuki mari, relationship tention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ley/pseuds/Lady_Ley
Summary: The idea for this story comes from the amazing katzuyas on Tumblr and her prompt which broke my heart with its beauty that I knew I needed to write it and contacted her right away!When Yuuri vows to give up on his dream of Viktor Nikiforov noticing him, he opens himself up to a relationship with Phichit's cousin Keit. After a whirl wind romance the two are married and settling down in Hasetsu while Yuuri contemplates his next move after becoming disenchanted with the sport that has consumed him for so long.Only, like most things in Yuuri's life, things don't go according to plan as he finds a very naked Russian figure skater in his family's hot spring who not only claims he wants to be Yuuri's coach but offers Yuuri the relationship that he wanted for so long. Yuuri is stuck between a rock and a hard place as he has to choose to remain faithful to Keit or give in to Viktor.This is not a story of adultery, rather, it's a story about honoring the vows of marriage despite any desire to stray. It is a story about respecting the wishes of another person no matter how desperately you wish not to. This story is many things but it's not your typical love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some obvious goofing with time lines and ages and such in this story, you will see what I mean in this chapter. For the most part the story will follow the cannon timeline but the subject matter is going to be much different than it was in the anime. 
> 
> I am still going to focus heavily on skating and the competitions, that is after all what brings Viktor to Japan... partly, but the relationship between Yuuri and Keit, Yuuri and Viktor, and Keit and Viktor will be front and center of this. I know most people are not fans of seeing Yuuri or Viktor with someone other than, well, the other, but I promise you that Viktuuri is end goal. We are just going to get there in the most honest way we possibly can.

Yuuri sighed as he leaned back against the couch and dug into the popcorn bowl again. He couldn’t help but wonder how rare nights like this were going to be now. He and Phichit were curled together watching  _ The King and the Skater _ for the millionth time, and yet this time it felt different. He chanced a glance at his best friend and couldn’t help but smile. Phichit was happy, he was so very happy, and that is all Yuuri really wanted. 

 

The last year and a half had plenty of ups and downs for his friend. He and Chris had started dating not long after last years Grand Prix Finals. Distance was hard on them and in the end Christophe, being the amazing man he is, actually moved his whole life to Detroit so that he could be with Phichit. It wasn’t long after that before the two were engaged and Yuuri was forced to find his own apartment because three is a crowd. 

 

And Yuuri was happy for them, he really was. But he couldn’t help the nagging part of him that wished some of that happiness for himself. For years he watched the people around him fall in love and for the most part they seemed to be better off for it. Yuuri, however, never had that for himself. He wondered if he would ever have that or if he was doomed to just stay stuck like he was. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Phichits voice broke through. Yuuri sat up straight and sensing a rather serious change in the air, Phichit followed suit. For a long moment they just sat there, Phichit looking his best friend over patiently and Yuuri trying to figure out his thoughts. 

 

“I’m just happy for you… and for Chris.” Yuuri said softly looking down at the blanket in his lap, “But, it makes me wonder if maybe I am just being a little immature myself.” He ran his fingers back and forth over the soft fabric of the blanket for comfort. Any normal person would try to interject here with some reassuring comment about how he wasn’t immature and all the great things about him. One of the things that Yuuri loved about his best friend was that he knew saying anything like that wouldn’t help. So the silence stretched seemingly forever. 

 

“I guess, I mean, I should stop holding onto unrealistic dreams and start living my life.” His cryptic statement confused his friend and he couldn’t help but laugh at the face Phichit made, like he was a meme trying to figure out a complex mathematical equation. “You and Chris are getting married. In less than 48 hours you are going to be a married man… and here I am, the same age, under the same demanding schedule, holding on to some kind of wish that my life will be like a cheesy romance novel and someone will come in and swoop me off my feet.” 

 

“Someone?” Phichit said skeptically, he knew who the someone was but wanted, no he needed Yuuri to admit it out loud. “I hate to break it to you Yuuri, but if you had a crush on me you should have said something sooner.” They both laughed at the joke which helped Yuuri relax a little. 

 

“There is this part of me that just wished that someday Viktor and I would skate on the same ice and when we did my program would be amazing and catch his attention.” Yuuri smiled wistfully, “He would notice me and then maybe we could…” he trailed off knowing that Phichit would be able to fill in the blanks for himself. 

 

“Cheesy romance novel indeed.” Phichit hummed while dodging the pillow that was chucked at his head. 

 

“I don’t know why I tell you any of these things.” 

 

“Because you love me and know that I am full of sagely advice.” Phichit laughed as he looped an arm over Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “I hate to say it, but I kind of agree. You’re 22 Yuuri, you should be out living your life and be happy,” he pulled back to look Yuuri in the eyes, “and I would be all for you having this cheesy romance novel inspired dream… if it didn’t make you look so miserable when you mention it.” 

 

Yuuri looked back at his friend, thoughtful. If he thought about it, he really was miserable. He knew that the likelihood of his childhood idol not only noticing him but also falling in love with him was so far fetched. Honestly, Yuuri, how could you think that? A dime-a-dozen skater stealing the heart of a world class - no, the number one figure skater in the world? Impossible. 

 

“I am sorry. I wasn’t trying to step on any toes with that comment.” Yuuri then realized that he hadn’t schooled his face into a passive look as well as he had thought. He shook his head and waved his hands in front of him dismissing Phichit’s worry. 

 

“No, you are completely right, the thought, the waiting, the hoping, for something that will never happen is making me miserable. You hit the nail on the head. There is no need to apologize for saying something like that.” He grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and lobbed them at his friend halfheartedly. “I am 22. I have never had a real relationship. I am light years behind my peers in the romance department, I mean look at you! You are getting married!” 

 

“I don’t think it is completely healthy to base where you should be based on other people’s relationships, let alone me Yuuri.” Phichit shook his head fondly. “Yes, you are 22. But, you are only 22. It isn’t like you are some old maid. There is still plenty of time for you to find the love of your life. If it ends up being Viktor Nikiforov that’s great. I don’t think you should close yourself off from other chances for love though. Let’s face it Yuuri, you need to at least get laid!” 

 

Yuuri sputtered, face turning bright red. Suddenly it was far too warm in the room and his mind overloaded, unable to formulate words to string together. “P-P-Phichit!” he settled for as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face. 

 

“Yuuuuuri! It is true!” He wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. “You have no idea what you are missing!” 

 

“I’m pretty sure that I know what I am missing.” Yuuri muttered, words barely reaching Phichit’s ears. 

 

“You think you know… but you don’t! Yuuri, my friend, my brother, my life partner with none of the benefits, you need to find you a man.” he lamented, “I just think that man should be someone other than Viktor.”

 

Yuuri peeked out of the corner of his arm with a sigh. “You are right.” he muttered. He knew Phichit was right. Heck, he had subconsciously been trying to tell himself that for years. Maybe it just took having someone else voice the words for him to make things click. 

 

‘I can do this.’ Yuuri thought, feeling a new resolve, ‘I can open myself up. What’s the worst that can happen?’ 

 

“Ok, I am letting go of the dream I have had since I was 12. Viktor Nikiforov can still be something I aspire to, but I need to come back down to reality, he isn’t going to notice me, not like that at least.” Phichit laughed knowing that it wasn’t necessarily going to be as easy as Yuuri just making an announcement, but at least it was a step in the right direction. His heart swelled with fondness for his friend. He deserved the same happiness that he had found with Chris. Yuuri smiled back feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders in some strange way. 

 

\---

 

Even before the wedding, the weekend was turning out to be a spectacular event. Phichit’s friend had closed down his club for the night opening it only to the groom to be and his wedding party. Stag parties were never really Yuuri’s cup of tea, however, despite the multitude of people who were there celebrating, Yuuri didn’t feel panicky like he thought he would.

 

The music thrummed through Yuuri’s body as he twisted around with Phichit. He could clearly feel the effects of the alcohol as it coursed through his body. It made him feel light and giddy, excited for his friend’s big day tomorrow. He watched Phichit with a fond expression on his face knowing that things were going right for him and he couldn’t even summon an ounce of jealousy over his friends good fortune. 

 

The evening was turning out amazing until suddenly the door to the club swung wide open and people began pouring in. Phichit looked at Yuuri confused until a curly blond man could be seen walking in arm in arm with none other than Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat as Chris raised his arm in greeting and drug Viktor over with him. 

 

“Phichit, my love, my life, my everything! I have missed you.” He said dramatically as he released his death grip on Viktor and threw his arms around his husband to be. Phichit tried to hide the smile from his face as he pulled away in mock horror. 

 

“You know it is terrible luck to see the groom before the wedding.” He placed his hand over his chest like he was clutching a string of pearls. 

 

“I thought that was the bride.” Chris countered. 

 

“Are you calling me your bride now?” Phichit turned to Yuuri, “Can you believe it, he is calling me his bride now.” Yuuri couldn’t hold back the giggle that fell from his lips, the alcohol had done its job a little too well. 

 

“I mean, I have seen you in drag.” Yuuri laughed before throwing a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say it but at this point there was no real filter. It was Chris’ turn to look scandalized as he eyed his fiance over. 

 

“I don’t even know you.” Chris sounded offended, “I was coming to check on you because I was worried for your delicate sensibilities but come to find out you are a deviant yourself! When were you going to tell me?” Phichit laughed as he put a hand on Chris’ arm in comfort. 

 

“For what it is worth I didn’t even have a stripper here tonight.” Phichit held his face as straight as he could trying to sound serious and slightly wounded. 

 

“Oh good!” Chris laughed and pointed behind their group, “I brought two!” Sure enough there were two men with well defined muscles wearing nothing more than gold booty shorts grinding up against their guests as dollar bills were stuffed in their underwear. 

 

“Well now it’s a party.” Yuuri laughed. 

 

Phichit stayed glued to Chris for a while while Yuuri stood awkwardly off to the side next to Viktor. The silence stretched between them and Yuuri began to find himself more and more desperate for an escape route, the alcohol no longer making him feel light and happy but adding to an oppressive anger bubbling just under the surface. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t figure out what he was really mad at. Was it the fact that Viktor was only a foot and a half away and he still couldn't bring himself to talk to him? That Viktor didn’t make an attempt to talk to him? It didn’t take too long for Phichit to notice the fowl mood that his best friend had fallen into. He quickly scanned the room looking for an exit strategy when he remembered something. With a quick apology he disengaged himself from Chris and grabbed Yuuri by the arm pulling him towards the bar.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but sigh. Another drink was the last thing that he wanted in that moment. In all honesty the only thing he wanted to do was go home and lay down. He knew that he would still have a hard time getting over his stupid crush on Viktor, but he also wasn’t expecting to have to deal with it until the following day. Everything just caught him so off guard. 

 

“Yuuri! I want you to meet my cousin!” Phichit adamantly said as they bounded up to a tall Thai man in a crisp black button up shirt. Yuuri plastered a smile on his face knowing that it was better to be polite than to snub his best friend's family. 

 

The man looked Yuuri up and down really quickly with a smile. “Hi! I am Kiet, it is a pleasure to meet you… Yuuri, right?” Yuuri nodded as Kiet continued, “Phichit has told me so much about you. Thank you for taking such good care of him.” 

 

“Honestly, it was no big deal. He kept me out of trouble too.” Yuuri laughed with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

 

“You’re being too modest.” Kiet laughed as he ordered a drink for Yuuri from the bar. 

 

“Ah, I don’t think I should drink any more.” Yuuri sighs as he takes a seat next to Kiet. Something about the man seemed to put Yuuri at ease. It was a nice contrast compared to the anger Viktor seemed to have caused not long ago. 

 

Kiet laughed at him as he pushed the glass over towards his Japanese companion. “Trust me.” Kiet winked. Yuuri, in spite of himself, took a sip of the drink and couldn’t help but laugh. Orange juice. No alcohol, just OJ. Kiet lifted up his glass showing it to have the same thing in it and they clinked the glasses together. 

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said after he downed the whole glass, “I don’t normally drink like that and I was starting to think that alcohol was all the bar served.” Kiet laughed and placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s no big deal. I had hit my limit not too long ago myself. It is nice to have someone else to, well, I guess not drink with.” Yuuri nodded his head in agreement and allowed the music to lull him back into its arms as he swayed slightly on the stool. “I love this song.” Kiet mentioned passively also swaying along with the beat. 

 

“Do you dance?” Yuuri asked, he could feel the heat rise in his face and was sure that even in the low lighting it was visible given the way that Kiet laughed at him. 

 

“Are you asking me to dance with you?” he asked slyly as he placed a hand on Yuuri’s forearm. Yuuri gave a slight nod, almost too faint to be seen. “Well, if it is with you, sure.” he replied after a moment and held a hand out for Yuuri to take. In the distance Yuuri could see Phichit give him the thumbs up before he turned back and started to dance with his soon to be husband. 

 

The music was the only thing in control now as Yuuri danced with Kiet, hands glancing over shoulders, back, arms. He allowed himself to get lost in it, to feel it carry him away. He swayed in time pushing into Kiet’s space only to find the man pushing back just as earnestly. He couldn’t remove the smile from his face if his life depended on it. Colors began to blur together as the beat of the music picked up and at the center of it all was Kiet. 

 

Phichit watched his best friend and his cousin dance from where he sat at the bar with Chris. They made a cute couple, he would be the first to admit that. Phichit had not so small hopes that Kiet was exactly what Yuuri needed in order to forget all about Viktor this weekend. However, watching the way the two interacted he couldn’t help but pat himself on the back. This may be the thing Yuuri needed not only for this weekend but for a while to come. 

 

Chris pointed over to where Viktor was standing watching the same couple dance around one another in perfect grace. He had to agree that out of all the writhing bodies on the dance floor, Yuuri and Kiet were by far the most attractive. It was hard to look away. The way their dancing complimented one another almost made it look like they had been doing this same dance together for years. It wasn’t until Viktor stood up and got ready to walk over that alarm bells went off in Phichit’s head. 

 

Without explanation, Phichit jumped up and called Viktor’s name out, as loud as he could, trying to run interference before the man got too close to Yuuri. The man had just started to loosen up again for the first time since Chris’ party crashed his. Phichit wasn’t about to throw away his friends sudden happiness over a possible encounter with Viktor that could have left him more broken in the end. 

 

“Viktor, I need your help please!” Phichit said taking a deep breath as he caught up to the Russian, grabbing him by the shoulder. “Chris has had enough to drink and I think I have too… we need an escape plan and a designated driver. Since you haven’t had anything to drink yourself…” he trailed off leaving the obvious question unspoken. 

 

“I thought you said it was bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.” Viktor laughed all knowing. 

 

“Ah, yes, well, Chris has ruined that already.” he shrugged. “So can we count on you?” Viktor sighed giving one more look towards the dancing couple before smiling. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Yuuri let Kiet lead him off the dance floor and out the front door to get some air. His face was covered by a layer of sweat and he was sure that he was anything but attractive at this point but he found himself not really caring either. It was amazing what the right company could do to lift a person’s spirits. 

 

“Goodness! It is getting late.” Kiet mutters looking at his watch and Yuuri felt a little disappointed. He was having a good time and he really didn’t want it to end so soon. “What hotel are you staying at?” Yuuri jerked his head up in surprise causing Kiet to laugh at him. “Don’t get ahead of yourself my friend, you are drunk. I was going to see if you would mind me walking you back to make sure you get there safely.” 

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks light up like a Christmas tree. Sure there was that part of him that thought the question would lead to something a little more… adult… but in all honesty he knew that Kiet wasn’t that kind of person. “Same hotel as Phichit.” he said quietly. 

 

“Ah, me too. So do you mind if I walk you?” He held out his hand and Yuuri felt a little overwhelmed. It was nice to have someone take an interest in him like this. Yuuri smiled and took Kiet’s hand. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Yuuri tried not to think too much about it as Kiet led him through the streets towards the hotel. He tried to think even less about the fact that he hadn’t let go of his hand the entire time either. They took their time allowing the fading summer air to cool them off. They didn’t speak, but the silence was far from uncomfortable. It wasn’t until they were standing outside Yuuri’s room that he said something.

 

“Well I have had a lot -” 

 

“Would you like to come in for a … drink-” 

 

They looked at one another for a moment before busting out in laughter. “Sure, a drink sounds nice.” Kiet smiled as Yuuri opened the door and allowed Kiet to walk in. The room was small but not in an oppressive way. The walls were a warm tan color that accented the red and green abstract art nicely. Yuuri walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of juice. 

 

“What’s your poison?” He laughed holding up a bottle of orange juice and a bottle of cranberry. Kiet laughed at him taking the cranberry and sitting unceremoniously in one of the high back chairs. 

 

“So. I never did get to ask, what is it you went to college for?” 

 

Yuuri twisted off the top of his juice and sat down on the corner of the bed. “I majored in Dance but also got a minor in information technology.” 

 

“Smart and good looking. You have it all, don’t you?” Yuuri shook his head violently trying to brush off the compliment. 

 

“I wouldn’t say all that. What about you, what do you do?” Yuuri said as soon as he felt his blush start to come under control again. 

 

“I am a photographer.” Kiet laughed as he held his hands up and framed Yuuri in a square he made with his fingers. “I am actually shooting the wedding tomorrow.” 

 

“I was sure that Phichit was going to do that himself given his social media, selfie king status.” Yuuri laughed, “But it must be genetic than, photographers that is.” 

 

“Not really, Phichit and I are the only ones… the black sheep of the family if you will. I work freelance jobs and my parents aren’t too thrilled with that. ‘If you have to be creative then you could at least do something that brings money in consistently like your cousin Phichit.’” he said mockingly and Yuuri fell into a fit of laughter. “It pays the bills, but not like a doctor or something like that.” He shrugged. 

 

“I would love to see your photos sometime.” Yuuri said cautiously. Kiet smiled warmly as he stood up throwing his empty bottle into the trash can. 

 

“I would like that.” He whispered walking over towards Yuuri. Yuuri stopped breathing and everything narrowed down to Kiet and his approaching foot falls. Each step matched a beat of his heart. He swallowed hard as the man bend down and lightly pressed his lips to Yuuri’s cheek lingering for the span of a breath. “I’ll see you tomorrow Yuuri.” 

 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Yuuri said weakly as he waved to the closing door. Throwing himself back onto the bed with force he covered his face with his hands and tried not to scream. What the hell was that? How can he act so nonchalant after doing something like that?

 

He rolled onto his side and pressed a hand against his cheek while taking a moment to bask in the giddy feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the pure adrenaline but Yuuri felt light and… hopeful. Was it that easy? Could he really just move on and believe that there is a life after crushing on Viktor for so long.

 

If that someone was Kiet, maybe moving on wouldn’t be so bad. Phichit was right, he had no idea what he was missing out on. 

 

\---

 

Yuuri looked around with a satisfied smile. Everything was running smoothly which meant that Phichit would have absolutely nothing to flip out about. It wasn’t that his friend was a ‘bridezilla’ or anything, but only the best would do for his wedding and Yuuri took it upon himself to ensure that he only got the best. The only thing that he wasn’t in control of was the weather, there appeared to be a break in the rain so an outdoor ceremony was still very much possible. 

 

Yuuri was talking to Phichit when a sudden flash went off startling him. Looking up he saw Kiet lowering his camera with a smile. Yuuri didn’t even try to suppress the grin as it twisted his lips up. Kiet winked before he turned around and took a few more photos of the other groomsmen before the wedding began. 

 

The ceremony was lovely and the weather held out as Chris and Phichit exchanged vows of undying love to one another under an awning  draped in white lace and red poppy flowers. Yuuri found his attention being drawn to the photographer on more than one occasion and he was happy to note that the photographer was still just as interested in him. 

 

Yuuri had never really had these feelings before. His heart was beating a little faster, quicker to blush, he was happy, and giddy, and feeling light as a feather. He had no idea that one person could make him feel this way, and yet here he was in the form of a handsome Thai man that was related to his best friend. 

 

At the reception Kiet was freed from his photography duty for the night, the job picked up by a multitude of disposable cameras at each table and #PhiAndChrisGetHitched trending on instagram. It didn’t take long for the photographer to find Yuuri and they fell into easy conversation. Yuuri was charmed more so sober than he was when he was drunk. There was a sparkle in Kiet’s eyes that told Yuuri he was feeling the same way. 

 

“So,” Yuuri said leaning back in his chair as they rested from the dance floor, “tell me something embarrassing about Phichit.” Kiet crossed his arms and was quiet for a moment. 

 

“Ah, I know. So Phichit was five years old or so and obsessed with figure skating, go figure,” Yuuri giggled and motioned for him to continue, “I forgot the name of his favorite skater at the time but he was obsessed with some European guy. Anyway, turns out the skater was Jewish and he was running through the house one night claiming he was going to be a world class Jewish figure skater.”

 

“He didn’t!” Yuuri peeled off into a fit of laughter that could not be stopped without the aid of a few minutes and a glass of water. 

 

“Oh he did, and his parents were so worried about it that they promptly talked about ending figure skating all together.” Kiet laughed, “It had to be a bad influence. Lucky for me though he got to stick with it.” 

 

“Why are you lucking out for that?” Yuuri questioned. 

 

“Because I got to meet you.” Yuuri was sure his face was tomato red, no it was quite possibly purple at this point. 

 

“I-I-I…well, I guess that makes me lucky too then, doesn’t it.” Yuuri muttered trying to will his mind to work again. Kiet leaned into his space and looked him in the eyes carefully choosing his next statement.

 

“I told you something embarrassing about my cousin, now would you like to hear something embarrassing about me?” Yuuri’s eyes flashed nervously. What was it that Kiet wanted to say? Was it going to be something that maybe Yuuri couldn’t live with? That would be his luck wouldn’t it, find a great guy and then there be something that he couldn’t overlook.

 

“O-Ok.” Yuuri whispered and held his breath. 

 

“I wanted to meet you the first time I saw you at the rehearsal dinner, but I was too chickenshit to introduce myself. I actually pulled Phichit aside that night and asked him to introduce us.” Kiet studied Yuuri’s face carefully as he told his secret. 

 

Yuuri had to remind himself to breath. This amazing man wanted to meet him. Phichit wasn’t setting him up last night just to keep his mind of Viktor, he did it because Kiet saw him, he saw him and he saw something he liked. Yuuri closed his eyes and shook his head laughing. 

 

“You’re kidding me right? There is nothing special about me.” 

 

“I beg to differ, but it is your turn now. I told you something embarrassing about me now you need to tell me something about you.” Yuuri thought about it scanning the room around them when his eyes fell on Viktor. Normally there would be a tightening of his chest at the very idea of being in the same room as the man, but tonight it was different. Tonight he had Kiet and it felt right. 

 

“You see that man over there with the silver hair?” Yuuri pointed out Viktor who was laughing with Emil and Mila. Kiet nodded, “I have had a crush on that man since I was 12 years old.” Kiet’s eyes widened at the admission and he sat back quickly like Yuuri had burned him with a hot iron. “Don’t get me wrong, it was nothing more than a crush. But it seems…” Yuuri paused taking Kiet’s hand in his own, “he never noticed me and as it stands right now, I am pretty damn happy about that.” 

 

“He never noticed you? Not once?” Kiet asked flabbergasted as Yuuri shook his head. “Then he is either blind or dumb, maybe both. I don’t know how someone doesn’t notice you.” Yuuri’s breath caught at the words and he pinned Kiet with a slight smile. 

 

“I am getting a little tired. Mind walking me back to my hotel room?” The blush crossing Yuuri’s face told his real question. 

 

“Only on one condition.” Kiet laughed as Yuuri tilted his head to the side. “You invite me in for a drink.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fated GPF

One Year Later 

Yuuri groaned as he slapped his hand around on the table beside the bed to find his phone. He cussed under his breath as his fingers grazed the side of it and knocked it onto the floor. As he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Yuuri tried to take a few calming breaths. Not even awake a whole five minutes and his brain is already determined to make him feel like a failure. With a sigh he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. 

“What the hell was I thinking?” He muttered as he reached over his head and held the pose, taking pleasure in the pull of each muscle in his shoulders and back. “I mean, it isn’t like I didn’t know I had to compete today.” He stood up and bent over placing his hands under his toes. “I knew it and yet I still ate all that food.” Groaning again, he stood up and walked to the bathroom discarding his sleeping clothes along the way. 

The water was luke wark, almost cold, but Yuuri didn’t mind. It helped wake him up completely and ensured that he wouldn’t waste any time… he couldn’t afford it, he set the alarm for as late as possible since he had a hard time getting to sleep in the first place. “Probably the guilt of eating pizza before a competition.” he rationalized. 

As he dressed, Yuuri couldn’t get his mind to turn off. He didn’t want to be forced to take his xanax to try to deal with it though as it could hinder his ability to perform. Sighing he grabbed a small bottle out of his suitcase and double checked the label before pouring out one small orange pill into his palm. Propranolol… The only drug that he actually trusted himself to take on competition day. It may not stop his mind from bringing him down, but if it keeps him from passing out from hyperventilation on the ice he will count that as a win. 

Yuuri checked and double checked all of his equipment that he was bringing with him to make sure he had everything. It was hard to shake the feeling that he was missing something… but what was it. Suddenly, his phone started going off knocking him out of his train of thought. He fumbled through his bag for a second before realizing that the sound wasn’t coming from the bag. Mentally he slapped himself in the head, of course it felt like he forgot something… his phone. 

“Hello?” he answered quickly not even bothering to check to see who it was calling because he was sure he was about to miss them. 

“Yuuri.” His sister’s voice drifted through the receiver in a strange mix of despair and relief. 

“Oneesan? What’s wrong?” There was a long pause, longer than Yuuri really knew what to do with. He sat down on the edge of his bed and waited… but she didn’t speak. “Mari?” 

“Yuuri, I…” she stopped talking again sounding unsure, like she didn’t want to talk to Yuuri about something. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“I, Yuuri… I don’t know if I should be telling you this because I know you have a big competition today.” Dread slammed into Yuuri’s stomach and weighed him down like lead. “But, Vicchan… he got out early this morning… when I was bringing in the deliveries. He snuck out through the kitchen. I-I didn’t even see that he had gotten out until he was at the end of the drive.” She took a deep breath and Yuuri tried his hardest to match her breathing. In the back of his head he knew where this conversation was going, the tears were already starting to form in his eyes. 

“Yuuri, I am so sorry!” Mari cried. She actually cried over the phone to her brother. Yuuri could count on one hand the number of times that he had ever seen his strong as nails sister cry. The first time was when their grandfather had passed away she was 7. The second time was when she broke her arm falling out of a tree, she was 10. The last time was her first broken heart she was 17. Since then Yuuri couldn’t remember a single time his sister shed a tear. 

“Oneesan... “ Yuuri’s voice was shaking, “Please. Tell. Me.” He spoke the words slowly. 

“Yuuri, I am so sorry, Vicchan ran into the road… and it was too late… and the car tried to stop… but couldn’t… and he…” 

“Died.” Yuuri whispered. He knew it, he knew it was going to be said but even knowing it didn’t make his sister’s confirmation at the word ‘died’ any easier. “Th-thank you for calling me and telling me.” Yuuri’s voice was even and devoid of any emotion. Both he and Mari knew that this was just a coping mechanism. “I-I have to go now.” He hung up the phone without even waiting to hear a goodbye from his sister. He couldn’t. He was about to break down and he refused to let the world bare witness to it, even his own sister. He threw himself against the pillows and buried his face in his pillow letting out a long, low, scream of frustration. 

\---

“Yuuri, you are in this group, you need to change!” Celestino said dumbfounded when he found his skater leaning up against a wall in the warm up area still in his training clothes. He knew something was off, he could tell from the second that his eyes fell on Yuuri in the hotel lobby that morning. It didn’t matter how many times he asked though, Yuuri was not willing to share any information with him. 

He looked at his skater concerned. He was well versed in Yuuri’s anxiety by this point, but he could tell that this wasn’t standard performance jitters. He just looked so lost, not responding to anyone, not talking, not blinking, just existing if you could even call it that. 

“You took your Xanax.” Celestino suddenly realized as Yuuri’s eyes lazily drifted to look at him. “Yuuri, I need to know, did you take your xanax?” Yuuri numbly nodded. “How long ago?” Yuuri glanced at the clock on the wall and gave a non committal hum. 

“First dose… 9 am. Second dose… an hour ago.” There was no emotion behind his words because Yuuri felt just as numb as he sounded. He could register everything going on around him, he could hear people talking, names being called to the ice, he knew that he needed to skate, but willing himself to get up to do so was a monumental task. At this point he just didn’t care about anything and that feeling was far better than caring too much about Vicchan. 

Yuuri assured Celestino for the hundredth time that he was sure he would be able to go out and skate. An hour changes a lot of things and while it took a lot of effort, too much really, to get into his costume, Yuuri knew that he would be coherent enough to skate and hopefully still foggy enough to stay out of his head during the performance.

Once out on the ice, however, Yuuri knew he was wrong on both accounts. He struggled to land jumps, even doubles which he could do in his sleep were out of reach. His footwork was sloppy at best, but at least with that he managed to stay standing. In the kiss and cry Yuuri brushed off any attempt Celestino made at comforting him. This was his fault and he knew it. 

His coach made every attempt to shield him from the press as they made their way back to the secured area. A gesture that Yuuri appreciated more than usual. He was still a little groggy from the medicine and his mind was starting to go a mile a minute. He knew it wouldn’t take long for the reporters to start to speculate on his career. Sighing he sat down in a chair and pulled out his phone. 

“Yuuri, this isn’t the time to be looking at the news.” Celestino said adamantly trying to direct his skaters attention from his phone. “We should get going.” 

“Katsuki Fell To Last Place. Is This Season His Last?” Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder right alongside them. After a failure like that is there really any coming back? He was sure he could have sent one of the triplets out onto the ice and they would have performed that exact routine better than he did. Sighing Yuuri stood up and muttered to Celestino about using the bathroom before escaping leaving a frustrated coach in his wake. 

Yuuri looked under each stall as he made his way down the row. Convinced that he was alone he let out a sigh and pulled out his cell, dread suddenly filling his stomach once again. What was he going to say? How was he going to explain it to his mom… his dad… his sister? Oh goodness, his sister! If she watched that performance there was no doubt that she felt guilty… that wasn’t what Yuuri meant to have happen. 

His finger hovered above the call button until the screen dimmed and was about to turn off on him. Summoning whatever courage he had he slammed his finger down on the button and held the phone to his ear. In the back of his head he was hoping that no one would answer, it’s late, they should all be in bed. But this was tradition…. 

“Yuuri!” His mother’s cheerful voice came through the earpiece and somehow it only made him feel worse. 

“Mom! Hi, I am sorry it is so late.” He tried to sound just a bit cheery but knew that he totally missed the mark. 

“Nonsense, we were just getting ready for bed, everyone came over to watch the competition.” Yuuri could see her smile in his mind’s eye. 

“A viewing party?!!?” He laughed nervously, “Really? I am so embarrassed.” 

“Of course Yuuri, even if you have a rough time we still support you.” She sighed, knowing how sensitive her only boy was. 

“I am sorry, I messed up.” Yuuri said quietly, he felt the walls closing in on him, a break was just moments from happening and he didn’t want her to hear it. 

“Yuu-” 

He hit the call end button with shaky hands and lowered the phone to his lap with a dull thud. The tears came heavy and thick blurring his vision and staining his cheeks with hot trails. ‘God, I am such a failure. I can’t believe everyone was watching. Why did they have to see? This really may be the last year I skate.’ 

Yuuri was knocked out of his thoughts by a heavy foot landing on the stall door. Jumping up he unlocked the door, quickly rubbed his face, and tried to step out of the stall only to see it being blocked by a small albeit intimidating blonde with an attitude. ‘Th-th-that’s Yuri Plisetsky, the junior grand prix gold medalist.’ 

“Listen up!” Yuri said loudly as he pointed into Yuuri’s face with a snarl. “Next year I am moving up to the senior division and there is only enough room for one Yuri, so do us both a favor and retire already, moron!” There was something terrifying about the kid, Yuuri supposed that was how he got the name “The Russian Punk” in the first place. 

He stood rooted to the spot and watched as Yuri strolled out of the bathroom. ‘Maybe he is right.’ Yuuri had a rough go of it this season, it almost seems like everyone already thinks he should retire. ‘Would it really be the worst thing to happen. If he did leave… it wasn’t like he was stealing anything from the sport. There were tons of skaters coming through the ranks far more talented than he. In all honesty it was just a matter of time before he faded into the background anyway.’

He followed Celestino numbly through the corridors towards the front of the arena. He was ready for this all to be over. He was tired, suddenly retirement wasn’t looking like such a bad idea. 

“Katsuki-san! Katsuki-san!” As he turned around he came face to face with the only reporter that he could actually stand. Morooka had always been one of those people who respected boundaries, only reported the information that he actually had facts on, and unlike a lot of sports reporters who were assigned to figure skating, Morooka actually enjoyed the sport. It was more like talking to a very understanding fan than a reporter. 

“Mooroka-san?” Yuuri stopped and waited for the man to catch up but was caught completely off guard as he suddenly started talking over him. 

“You cannot give up. I don’t care what anyone is saying about your performance tonight. It was a one off. Please don’t quit.” Yuuri looked at him blankly. Did everyone really think that he was going to quit?

“Morooka-san, please, I haven’t made any such statement. I haven’t decided on what I want to do. But once I know, I promise that you will be the first person I call.” Yuuri gave a weak smile and started to turn around when suddenly he heard his name being called again. Agitated because he only wanted to get to the hotel room and sleep he turned around and… his breath caught in his throat as he watched Viktor Nikiforov walk past him, his name falling from his lips. Well, not his name exactly, Yuri Plisetsky to be exact. But that didn’t stop Yuuri for watching his idol. 

\---

Viktor must have felt eyes on him because he soon turned around and his eyes locked with Yuuri's. For a split second all they did was look at one another and for Yuuri, the center of his universe narrowed in on Viktor… not that that was anything new. 

Viktor looked at the man in front of him with curiosity. He had seen him skate, he was stunning… or at least his short program was stunning. There must have been something holding him back during the free skate to end up like that. From third place in the Grand Prix to last, it was a tough break. 

If Viktor was being honest he could see that Yuuri was a fan of his. He could see it in the way he skated. There was something, a certain twist of a limb, emotion in the face, the same slightly incorrect and yet still works way he launched into a triple loop the night before. The signs were there… he was a fan, and now his fan was standing in front of him, obviously upset at the outcome and if Viktor had to venture a guess he had also made the mistake of looking at social media. What could he do to help though? Well, he is a fan so…

“Commemorative photo?” He said with a smile, it was fake as hell but he wore fake all the time so it was second nature. “Sure!” He held up a hand beckoning for Yuuri to come take a photo with him but was astonished when the man just looked dead and then turned around. Viktor watched him go, concern coloring his face. He knew that expression, he felt that way on a daily basis lately. Dead inside. Surely he knew that one bad performance wasn’t enough to warrant a look like that… right? 

\---

The last thing he wanted to do was be dragged out to go to a stupid banquet where he would be forced to interact with people. He had done enough to embarrass himself the other night without needing to add his social awkwardness into things as well. But here he was, dressed up and unwillingly dragged by his coach. 

“It will be good for you, Yuuri!” He kept insisting patting him on the back good naturedly. If he was a lesser person, Yuuri would have already bit the man’s hand off. He allowed himself to be escorted to the banquet, allowed himself to be pushed from sponsor to sponsor and plastered a fake smile on his lips as he nodded his apologies for the poor performance and made promises to improve next time. 

It felt like ages before he was able to pull himself away from Celestino’s suffocating grasps and hide in the corner. He came, he mingled, that was all he was required to do. He knew it was too early to slip out without possibly having his coach hunt him down and drag him back so he leaned against a table on the back wall next to the champagne. 

He eyed the bubbling liquid. He knew that drinking away sorrows wasn’t exactly the healthiest thing to do, but at the same time… he had no other escape. With a sigh he grabbed a glass and chugged it in a single sip. It burned as it went down his throat, some of the bubble popping in a way that made his nose itch. The back of his throat tingled pleasantly and he felt the liquid as it moved down his throat and to his stomach. 

Taking a deep breath he grabbed a second glass and repeated the process… then a third… a fourth… a fifth… he didn’t stop until he felt the warmth from the first drink spread through his body and warm his stomach, his toes, his finger, his face. His head grew light, his mind… mercifully quiet for the first time in two days. Why didn’t he do this sooner?!

Grabbing the bottle off the table Yuuri scanned the room for Celestino. With any luck his coach would see that his skater was too drunk to actually be here and he would be sent on his way. He really should have put this plan into play much earlier in the night. It was brilliant and bound to work, nothing could go wrong. 

But that was when Yuuri caught the flash of silver hair, the musical laughter. Walking closer Yuuri could hear the conversation between Viktor and the Swiss skater Chris. They were talking about… dogs? No. Viktor was talking about a dog, Chris was talking about cats… such a strange conversation for a formal event. 

“Mon cheri! I was worried, I wasn’t going to get the chance to see you!” Chris said loudly as he pulled Yuuri in for an awkward hug. Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what he did to give him the idea that they were friendly like that, but Chris always hugged Yuuri… a little too low… everytime. 

“Chris.” Viktor admonished his friend, “You’re going to scare Yuuri off if you treat him like that.” Yuuri’s eyes flicked quickly to Viktor who smiled at him. 

“Y-You know who I am?” Yuuri asked floored at the idea that someone he looked up to like that would know who he was. “I mean, of course, you must know who I am, anyone, who saw my free skate, knows how big of a failure I am.” Yuuri tried to laugh it off awkwardly. 

“No, I know you, Yuuri Katsuki, from your short program, and again from last night when I asked you if you wanted a photo, but also from Chris and Phichit’s wedding last year.” Viktor chuckled as Yuuri blanched. 

“Ah, yeah, sorry.” Yuuri sighed. 

“Speaking of my loving husband.” Chris laughed before waving across the room. “It would seem he is looking for me.” He turned to Yuuri and gave him a serious glance. “He wants to talk to you, you know. Answer his calls, please. Do me that one small favor.” Yuuri sighed but nodded, he knew he couldn’t hide from everyone forever. 

“Tell him, I will come see him later.” 

“Ah, but Yuuri my dear, we are leaving after the banquet for the airport.” 

“You’re leaving already? Why couldn’t Celestino get me on an earlier flight then?” Yuuri all but winned. 

“Because, we aren’t going to Detroit. Or did you forget we had a pit stop planned to see my mother?” Yuuri would have slapped himself upside his head. He had known about this trip for three weeks now. They had booked the flight as soon as Chris found out what day his mother’s surgery was going to be. 

“I am so sorry, Chris, I totally spaced on it! Tell Phichit to call me when you land and give your mother my best.” He gave his best friend’s husband a hug and watched as Viktor did the same, suddenly feeling very out of place standing with Viktor for no apparent reason. 

“W-well.” Yuuri sighed unsure of how to excuse himself without being rude. 

“I don’t want to seem rude,” Viktor said quietly, his voice filled with caution, “but you are a really amazing skater. What happened today?” He squared up with Yuuri and gave a soft smile. It was disarming and while Yuuri knew in the back of his mind he should have been agitated by the question and being cornered with no real escape, Yuuri found himself feeling slightly more shielded from everyone and protected in a way. 

Yuuri sighed. “I just had a personal call this morning from home with some bad news. It affected me more than it should have.” 

“I do hope everything is okay.” 

“I am sure in time it will be.” Yuuri gave a weak smile. “Thank you for your concern.” Viktor gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“You are truly a talented skater, Yuuri. I don’t know how we have gone so long without skating against one another.” Viktor’s head cocked to the right and Yuuri sighed. In the back of his head he knew why they had never skated on the same ice in the past, he wasn’t good enough. Yesterday’s performance was proof enough of that. 

“I mean, do you really have to ask? You saw how I did when we were on the same ice. I am not all that surprised that we haven’t skated together before.” Yuuri sighed and watched as people moved between one another talking in hushed voices. Suddenly he felt like he was a million miles away. “All I ever wanted was to skate on the same ice as you. Ever since I was a kid.” His voice got really quiet and Viktor had to strain to hear him. 

\---

Viktor could feel his cheeks grow slightly red at the admission. He could obviously tell that Yuuri had a bit to drink but they say that from drunk men’s lips honest words fall. It was refreshing to have someone talk to him in full truths. He was so used to everyone at these events sucking up to him like he was some ice god. 

He couldn’t help but laugh. Here was a man who wanted to skate on the same ice as him since he was a child making that dream come true. It was kind of remarkable really, only a small number of figure skaters had the actual skill to make it to this level. Despite having made his dream come true though, Yuuri looked miserable. There was something about that look that made Viktor hurt. 

“Well, I mean, you did make that happen.” Viktor replied once he got his thoughts back under control. 

“Yeah… I just never thought I would fail quite that bad.” Yuuri gave a self deprecating laugh that broke Viktor’s heart just a little more. He was charmed by Yuuri, really he was. And while he was sure that it was just the alcohol talking to some extent, he was actually having a good time, something that is unheard of for any skater at a banquet. 

“Hey, old man!” a voice suddenly yelled from across the room and before he even looked Viktor knew that there was going to be an angry kitten stalking his way. 

“Yura, how are you enjoying yourself?” He tried to act politely despite having told Yuri numerous times that there was a time and a place for joking… the GPF banquet was neither the time nor the place. 

“What are you doing, Viktor? You are going to hurt your reputation being seen with a loser like him.” Yuri pointed at Yuuri the disdain was clear on his face. 

“Because a skater had a rough program doesn’t mean he is a loser, Yuri, and you would do well to remember that.” Viktor sighed. Someday Yuri was going to fail majorly and Viktor hoped that his pride would survive the fall. 

“No,” Yuuri piped up, “he is right, I am a loser. I came in 6th place out of six competitors. It doesn’t matter how you look at it… that right there is a loss and thus I am a loser.” Yuuri sighed and lifted the bottle of champagne to his lips tilting it back and drinking like a man who found water after being lost in the desert for weeks. 

“You know what… if I had a coach like you, Viktor, I would be so much better than I am now.” he sighed and set the empty bottle down on a table near them. 

“Yeah, well keep dreaming, loser. If and when Viktor retires there is no way he would waste his time on a loser like you.” Yuri rolled his eyes. Viktor was seeing red, he was about to scold Yura for being an insufferable brat but Yuuri spoke first. 

“Viktor, if I beat Yuri in a dance off, you’ll be my coach right? Be my coach Viktor!” He said with no shame as he threw his arms around Viktor and hugged him tight. Viktor couldn’t move, his brain wouldn’t process anything. 

“I- um…” His cheeks were super warm as he came to the sudden realization that he liked Yuuri hugging him… maybe a bit too much. He didn’t even get a chance to respond as Yuuri grabbed the smaller skater by the arm and hauled him off to the dance floor. Viktor followed dumbly behind them still unsure of what to say. 

\---

It was obvious that the last thing Yuri wanted to do was have a dance off with him, perhaps it was partly because of his drunkenness, maybe a bit of his petty side coming out, either way he didn’t care. He knew that while he lost this competition he wasn’t a total loser and he was about to prove it to this brat who had no respect. 

“You can call it.” Yuuri said full of confidence. He was sure that the last thing anyone was expecting from him was the ability to dance and do it well. Sure he was paid to dance on the ice, but it was something totally different dancing on solid ground. He watched as the younger man underestimated him with a smug smile on his face. 

“Ok, breakdancing.” Yuri laughed. 

“Are you sure that is what you want to do?” Yuuri asked with uncertainty. Sure it wasn’t exactly sporting of him to bait him like that, but he was annoying Yuuri. 

“Oh, I am sure.” He was full of confidence as he took off his jacket. 

“If that is what you want.” Yuuri smiled at him as someone flagged down the DJ to change the music up. Suddenly there was a spot cleared in the middle of the dance floor. Some of the younger people in attendance started to form a loose circle while the older generations for the most part looked on in utter horror. Yes, there was a dance floor; yes, there was a DJ, and yes, this was technically a party. But no one ever danced at a banquet. It was like an unspoken rule. 

That didn’t stop Yuuri from completely decimating Yuri Plisetsky though. It wasn’t even a challenge really. Yuri had been raised only on formal dance such as ballet, maybe a little tap or jazz, and Yuuri has honestly doubted that he had sought out any formal training in other forms of dance on his own. Then again Yuuri highly doubted that his young competitor knew Yuuri majored in dance. 

He watched as Yuri tried to maneuver around awkwardly on the dance floor, he couldn’t hid the fond smile at Yuri’s determination though. For every failed execution, Yuuri would do the same move slowly to show the younger dancer exactly how the move was done. Yuri looked annoyed at first, but quickly started to copy the moves right after Yuuri finished them. By the end of it, the kitten had put away his claws and was sporting a smile on his face. 

Viktor was in awe as he watched this happen. Yuri Plisetsky didn’t smile, let alone for a stranger. And yet, Katsuki Yuuri had him eating out of the palm of his hand simply by dancing with him. He felt his heartbeat quicken with each new move. Yuuri’s body moved sinfully, arched beautifully, and was able to seemingly defy gravity. He was a work of art. 

“He is something else, isn’t he?” A voice came from behind him causing Viktor to jump a little. Christoph let out a little laugh as Viktor quickly brought his champagne glass to his lips in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. 

“Who do you mean?” Viktor asked casually, eyes never straying from Yuuri as he dipped low, fingers dragging along the ground before dropping his weight onto his hands and hauling his lower body upward in a fluid motion. 

“Oh, mon cheri, you know I am talking about that man with the heavenly thighs dancing circles around your little Yuri.” Chris laughed, “If you are going to lie, at least try not to be to obvious about it.” He took a long sip of his drink eyeing the dancing going on over the rim of his glass. “Of course, breakdancing is not the surprising part of his dance repritor.” 

Viktor eyed him carefully, Chris’ cryptic words causing more of his brain to short circuit. There was only so many surprises a man could handle at one time. “What does that even mean?” he asked once it was obvious that Chris would say no more. 

“All I am saying is keep an eye on him, you may be in for a treat in a bit.” Chris laughed as he walked towards the battle and eventually wrapped one long arm around Yuuri’s waist pulling the Japanese man back against his chest and whispering something in his ear. Viktor perked up a little when Yuuri’s eyes caught his own before he laughed at whatever Chris said and nodded with delight. God, he was beautiful. 

It wasn’t long before Yuuri was back at Viktor side, stealing his glass, dumping it down his throat, and pulling him onto the dance floor. He let Yuuri lead him through a series of dances, each slightly more erotic than the last until Viktor had to excuse himself to use the bathroom out of fear that he would take advantage of Yuuri’s alcohol induced state. 

Viktor splashed water on his face and sighed in frustration. It was a rare thing for Viktor to want, an even rarer thing for him to feel… whatever it was that he was feeling right now. But there was something about the way that Yuuri could move, the way that Yuuri spoke, the way that Yuuri skated, the way that Yuuri - was just Yuuri that made Viktor feel a need that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He knew, however, that the younger man was not himself right now. He knew better than to take advantage of the situation. He was better than this, and he would prove it to Yuuri. 

Viktor grinned on his way back to the banquet hall, mind replaying the way that Yuri’s face had looked so shocked as Yuuri danced circles around him. He was prepared to do what he had to do in order to ensure that he and Yuuri would meet again. He was not prepared for the sight greeted him as soon as he stepped back into the room, however. 

Yuuri was half naked… more than half naked really... using nothing but his powerful thighs to masterfully hold himself perpendicular to the floor, on a pole, in the middle of the dance floor. There were loud cheers, several cat calls, and plenty of whistles. Yuuri looked up as soon as Viktor stepped forward and smiled seductively as their eyes met. Without breaking the contact, Yuuri leaned back to grab the pole and braced one foot against it as he stretched out, the look on his face pure bliss and Viktor swallowed hard; his mind unhelpfully showing him what it may look like to the man spread out like that under him. 

Yuuri spun himself around the pole again before letting his feet touch the ground. People parted like the Red Sea as Yuuri stalked forward looking at Viktor like he was his prey. Viktor was helpless to do anything but watch as Yuuri grabbed the end of his tie and pulled on it like a leash, leading Viktor back to the dance floor. 

“You’re drunk.” Viktor stated as Yuuri turned around and grabbed the man’s waist. 

“You are good at stating the obvious.” Yuuri giggled as he allowed himself to be pulled closer to Viktor. “I am, indeed, drunk.” 

“I have been known to have keen observational skills.” Viktor joked as he spun Yuuri out and back towards him. Yuuri lost his footing and crashed into Viktor’s chest with a laugh. Sure, Yuuri was drunk, sure that drunkenness could cause him to feel light as air, but Yuuri believed it had more to do with the fact that he was in the arms of his idol and long time crush. Things felt right, more so than they had all day. Yuuri wasn’t ready to give it up just yet. 

He had told himself that he wouldn’t want any more. He had made promises to another. But damn if Yuuri didn’t want right now. He pulled away a little and studied Viktor. This was nice, this was everything that he had wanted, but this was also everything that he knew he couldn’t have. The fact that he knew this wasn’t something that was meant to be settled in his stomach like hot lead. Viktor looked at him with concern but that only made Yuuri feel worse. 

“I-I think, I think, I should go.” Yuuri whispered. He turned out of Viktor’s grasp and walked as quickly as his drunken legs would carry him to his room. As he shut the door he leaned against it with a heavy sigh and fought back the tears of guilt before he pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial for ‘home’.


End file.
